herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dag Parker
Summary Dag Parker is a Human later turned Werewolf and one of the main protagonists of the 2015 American comedy horror film Freaks of Nature, portrayed by Nicholas Braun who also starred in roles of the Disney Movies in Sky High 2005 as Zach and 2008 Minutemen as Zeke Thompson. History School nerd Dag sets out to lose his virginity with Lorelei, the hottest girl in school. He has issues with Rick Wilson, the baseball coach and manager of the local meat factory. Rick fired all of the human employees, including Dag's mother, and replaced them with zombies as cheap labor. Dag's former best friend Ned is also a social outcast at high school. Dag and Lorelei hide in a house which is raided by a group of vampires and Lorelei is turned into a vampire by Petra. In subsequent brawls between the factions, Dag, Ned, and Petra join together and hide in Stuart Miller's basement, but Petra and Ned are overcome by hunger and eat Stuart and his mother. The aliens are able to determine their location, causing them to seek cover at the high school. Petra and Dag become trapped and make out, but he flinches and Petra accuses him of being afraid of her. The aliens find them again, and Dag realizes that the aliens can only see inorganic materials, such as their synthetic clothing. The three then strip and run to Dag's house, where they change into organic cotton clothes kept by Dag's hippie mother. Later, Dag, Petra, and Ned are captured by the aliens. They are placed with other captured residents in a warehouse, with force fields segregating the humans, vampires and zombies. Dag, Ned, and Petra convince everyone to band together to fight the aliens. At Rick Wilson's meat factory, the chemical "Tetrafluoraxipan" is used to transform horse cartilage into a meat-like substance. The aliens submerge in the chemical and combine to grow into a single large alien. It begins to make a speech, but the town's irritated residents interrupt, enraging it. The alien fights the town's residents who determine that the alien's weakness is ammonia. Meanwhile, Milan corners Petra and attempts to kill her. He is stopped by Dag, who turns to werewolf. After a short brawl, Milan is accidentally killed when he lands on a wooden slab, which impales him. As the outclassed alien is shrinking back to its mini size, it attempts to escape by spaceship while dropping a bomb to destroy the town. Ned and Dag are able to hit the bomb with a plank, returning it to the spaceship which explodes, destroying the alien menace. Everything returns to normal for the town, and it is discovered that Lorelei is alive. However, Dag chooses to be with Petra instead. Powers & Abilities Intelligence: '''Dag was a very wise and smart high school student to have excellent intellect that would benefit in encountering many situations and use information regarding facts about other beings different from his. He knew that a Zombie would get smarter if they hadn’t ate brains for a while and knew to use ammonia to weaken the alien which worked. '''Athleticism: '''He played for his school’s baseball team and was assigned the pitcher for showing great throwing skills. '''Combatant: '''Though he doesn’t possess any formal fighting skills, Dag demonstrated himself capable of holding up on his own against threats head on when surrounded by many vampires and zombies at the Millers residence he used pointing objects to stab through every approached danger which exploded them to pieces. And when saving Petra from Milan he jumps to punch him three times in the face but was subdued and briefly knocked out, until the moon transformed him into his Werewolf form and he charges in picking Milan up against the wall with his strength was stabbed then smacks him, lifts and tossed him several meters away, until Milan attempt to fatally stab Dag but he moves to the left and ended up getting him impale by a sharp metal pole killing himself. '''As a Werewolf * Transformation: As being told by his parents that once Dag reached puberty his body begins to evolve, and once the full moon arise he started to manifest the powers and appearance of a Werewolf with claws, fangs, glowing yellow eyes, and increased attributes. * Enhanced Strength: Parker displayed inhuman strength as he was able to throw a baseball so hard that it caused a normal human to obtain a bruise to the face and wear a neck-brace. Then in his werewolf form he was able to lift, throw, and strike against a vampire, and tossed an alien bomb so far back into the spaceship to have it destroyed. * Enhanced Speed: Dag could run fast enough to charge at Milan a vampire while off guard at feats beyond an ordinary human, and was capable of reacting quickly to stay in position at winning the fight to avoid his incoming attacks and lunges. * Enhanced Durability: In human form, Dag withstood many amounts of pain like puching a vampire without any scars or bruises to his fist and was given a broken arm due to the vampire’s strength but when turning into a Werewolf the back of his head shattered a huge dent onto the surface, his arm endured from the damage, he and also took a stab in the stomach from a knife by Milan but still put up a fight and later made recovery from it. * Healing Factor: Despite his inhuman durability, Dag can still sustained visible injuries as he wore an arm-brace after his dual with Milan a vampire, but due to his Werewolf inheritance it granted him fast healing process for his arm bent straight enabling his body to rejuvenate it from becoming too severe in handling it. Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Healers Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Revived Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Mutants